megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Humbaba
Humbaba, also known as Phunbaba and Hanbaba , is a demon in the series. History Also known as Huwawa and Humbaba the Terrible he was raised by the Sun God Utu. He was a giant tasked with protecting the home of the Gods known as the Cedar Forest by Enlil. Eventually he was tricked by Gilgamesh who offered his sisters to him. Which results in his capture and eventually attempt to escape that ends in Enkidu slaying him. Enlil would then redistribute the seven splendors/auras of Humbaba to seven others such as the Lions and the rivers. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Wilder Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Wilder Race *Last Bible'' as Mammoth in Revelations: The Demon Slayer *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Wilder Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Wilder Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Drake Order, as '''Drac' in Revelations: Persona *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: F.O.E *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Oni Race *Devil Children White Book: Oni Race *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version: Zombie Type (Humbazom), Beast Type (Humba) *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Undead Race, Animal Race *Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Profile ''DemiKids Light/Dark Version'' Known as Humbazom, it can be created through Relic fusion using the Wafer+Demon+Heavy, Fear+Demon+Talon, or Air+Demon+Tusk combos. Known as Humba, he has the power Final Wall. Humba can be revived from Humbazom once his soul is obtained. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Phunbaba is one of the new F.O.Es encountered outside the Cinema. It appears as a large, black and yellow robotic guard resembling a bipedal Dragon. It is a security guard deployed by Enlil and has no free will on its own. The F.O.E. turns aggressive the moment the party enters its line of sight and moves up to 2 spaces at once. However, it will only do so every 2 player steps. If it comes across any rubble while chasing the party, it will halt its movement and take a step to destroy the rubble. This not only opens up more paths for exploration but can be used to create space between it and the party. The F.O.E. will move back to its resting spot if the party escapes it. Defeating this F.O.E. for the first time will yield the Destroyer's Disk, which unlocks the special fusion for Shiva. Stats ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Last Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' |Nuclear= |Light=Resist |Dark=Resist |Sleep=Null |Panic=Null |Poison=Resist |Para=Null |St Bind=Resist |Ma Bind=Resist |Down=Null |KO=Null |Skill= Crushing Strike Berserk Frenzy Arm Chopper Brain Shake Inferno Dance Frigid Dance Storm Dance Hurricane Dance Kougaon Eigaon Pulinpa Megidola Mind Charge }} ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Humbazom= |-| Humba= ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Zombie= |-| Resurrected= ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Gallery Trivia * Phunbaba's behavior of being able to lured into smashing down roadblocks might reference the F.O.Es in Etrian Odyssey IV, which have to be baited to smash roadblocks in order to allow progress throughout the labyrinth. Category:Mesopotamian Mythology Category:Persona Q2 Shadows